WK: Power of Nature - Special Episode: A Day in the Life
by Taismo-89
Summary: The Wild Kratt Teens find out their officialization invitation had the wrong date, and now the Wild Kratt Kids all around the world have to run against time to set everything up. Collab with Soul.


In the Brazilian forest, the Wild Kratt Teens organized the last details to test the new protection system. Yara tapped the eraser of her pencil on her lip in thought.

"Well, I think that's the last nail." Tami entered, making her drop her pencil. "We're more than ready, boss."

"Okay then. Push the button, Isa!" Yara warned. Isa pressed a button on a panel, and a reforced shield appeared around the treehouse. "Yes! Success! No way a Predator will find a way to destroy this shield!"

"You said it," Isa agreed. "And to think tomorrow we will be officially a part of the Wild Kratts elite of helpers!"

"I know, right?" Yara placed the invitation on a book. Then, something called her attention. "Hang on! The date's wrong!"

"What?!" Tami looked at the invitation.

"It was supposed to have tomorrow's date, but it's today!" Yara pointed at the paper. Tami made a thinking expression.

* * *

In the Tortuga, the bros rushed in picking up their Creature Adventure gear as Luna awaited them nearby a portal.

"Okay, we got everything we need." Chris made a final check. After this, a roar was heard from the portal, startling the rest of the team. "We better get going now!" Chris pushed his brother through the portal, and Luna followed them.

"What do you mean you sent the girls the wrong date?!" Gavin exclaimed in shock via Creaturepod.

"It was a typo in the invitation!" Yi explained, defending herself. "Or maybe it was an English error! I don't spell English much!"

"Aw, I knew I should have asked Katie for help!" Gavin lamented.

"Hey, I've tried my best! Don't come yelling at me!"

"We don't have time now to scream at each other. If today's date is the initiation celebration, we gotta set everything up, like now!" Ronan adverted. "These girls are so much older than any of us, and they're really excited with this day. We can't disappoint them!"

"Ronan's right," Aidan pointed out. "All the Wild Kratts Kids must be notified about the change of plans immediatly."

"Okay, okay! Ronan, warn the children around the block. Aidan, call all the agents you have in your Creaturepod! I'll get the place cleaned up for the celebration! Yi..." Then, he saw the Chinese girl had turned off the Creaturepod. "Oh… guess I was too hard on her."

"You think?" Ronan asked. The brothers then were pulled by the wrists by Aidan. "Okay, okay! We're coming!"

* * *

In the dense cloud forest of Madagascar, Patricia was taking photos of Goldpuff, the baby golden bamboo lemur.

"Okay, this is the last one for today, Goldpuff," she said. The lemur stared at her. "Did I ever tell you what I'm going to be when I grow up?"

The baby animal moved its head in curiosity as she showed her pictures of other Madagascar animals she took.

"I'll be a famous photographer and take many great pictures of creatures for important magazines. I think nature itself is the best model ever." After another click, her Creaturepod rang. The girl gasped as she saw the message Aidan sent her. "Uh-oh. Uh, Goldpuff, I gotta go now. We'll take more pictures later."

As she rushed to set her backpack up, she didn't notice that Goldpuff snuck behind her and entered it.

* * *

Kenny, in his house in Tasmania, organized the pictures of his album, and centered his attention on a picture of him and Mina. Boy, wasn't she a cutie?

Suddenly, his Creaturepod rang like crazy, startling him and almost making him drop the picture. He quickly answered.

"Kenny, are you here?" Gavin asked.

"Uh… yeah, sure..." He hid the picture of Mina in his pocket.

"Thinking about her again, right?" he teased.

"So what, huh?" He blushed. "What do you guys need?"

"Get here as fast as you can. We gotta prepare everything for the WKT Initiation."

"Now? And today?!"

"Less talk, more action! The girls sent me a text, saying they've just caught the first plane to the city. You need to meet the girls there and bring them to the Kratts' household NOW!" Gavin turned off. Kenny noticed the hurry on Gavin's words, and saw he had to run as well.

Bonehead was nearby his house, munching on some dead meat. He growled as Kenny approached him.

"Sorry, bud, no time to feed you now. I got a plane to catch!"

* * *

In the Arctic, Nua cleaned the dust off of her Creaturepod. It has been a long time since she received any call from the team.

"It does surprise me it still works… It's been a long time since the Wild Kratts call me for anything…" she sighed. "I wonder if they still remember me..." Then, her communication device rang. She saw the message for the officialization party, and rushed to her sled.

"Amazing, they remembered me. Mom, I'll be home later! After all this time absent, I have a Wild Kratts conference!"

* * *

Christine and Susan, in their room on top of their working place, a music store, finished tuning their instruments.

"It's cool working with Chris's girl! Tawny is a sweetheart."

"I know, right? Chris is really lucky to have her. Did you hear he's planning to finally propose to her?"

"Well, it was about time," Susan chuckled, unitl she received an message in her cellphone. "*gasp* Sister, we have a problem! The initiation ceremony's date was changed for today!"

"That means..." Christine gulped.

"We gotta hurry with the soundtrack!" they both exclaimed before, they busted out of their room in a hurry.

Once out of the music store, they saw a portal opening and their brothers holding to some kind of half-lion, half-eagle creature, then they all disappeared in another portal.

"I'm not gonna even comment..." Christine sighed.

* * *

At the airport, Kenny rushed to a bus stop. There, two children, an afro with a jacket and a tall blonde one talked with Nina, who just arrived with Patricia.

"You said there was a typo on the invitation, Trevor?" Nina asked.

"Yeah. Nellie and I knew about it thanks to Aidan. We better hurry to the Kratt Bros' house and set the chairs, like we always do."

"You gotta admit it's been really long since we've been called for anything, Trevor. Usually we're just around the block, not doing much."

"Uh, not yet, guys. We gotta wait for the Wild Kratts Teens," Kenny reminded.

"Huh… that's weird." Patricia looke at her backpack. "It seems a bit more… heavy than before." Then, Goldpuff came out of the backpack. "Goldpuff?! What are you doing here?" The baby golden bamboo lemur escaped the backpack and started to climb a nearby tree.

"Wow, that's not good," Nellie pointed out.

"You think?" Trevor asked.

"I'll meet you guys later in the Kratts' house! Come back here, Goldpuff!" Patricia ran as fast as she could after the golden bamboo lemur.

"And I thought this kind of thing just happened to Gavin and Ronan," Trevor pointed out.

"Hang on… is that..." Nina pointed to Nua, who was just arriving.

"Phew, this place is pretty hot!" Nua took off her heavy coat and her cap.

"No way!" Nellie gasped. "It's Nua! The very first Wild Kratts Kid!"

"Huh?" Nua looked forward. "You're… you're talking to me?"

"Why the doubt?" Nina wondered. "You're very famous around the Wild Kratts Kids, Nua."

"I… I am?"

"Really? You didn't know that?" Trevor couldn't believe that.

"Well… no one ever called me for anything since the first time I've helped the team… then I thought I just passed like a shadow..." Nua lamented.

"Nah!" the three pointed out.

"If you ask us, you are an inspiration to all the future Wild Kratts Kids!" Nina pointed out. "If ti wasn't for you, Zach would've succeded in making a mother polar bear and a mama walrus fight till the end and would cause two babies to get orphan!"

"Gee…. I didn't thought it was that much of a big deal. I mean, all I did was point out where Zach's yacht was going."

"Don't belittle yourself like this, Nua," Nellie pointed out. "With the so little we do, we help the team a lot. Every piece of information we get is important for the success of a mission."

"If you say so..." Nua was still unsure about all that glory thing. By that instant, Tami, Yara and Isa arrived, panting.

"Are we here in time? Are we late or early?" Yara asked.

"Hey, try to chill. The place's not fully set yet."

"Phew, then we're on time," Tami sighed. "We're still not sure of what to wear."

"How to behave!" Isa pointed out.

"How to not look like dummies!" Yara gulped.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Nina calmed them down. "If you need help with this, I am more than glad to give you tips."

"Can I come with you?" Nua asked. "I really need to get them off my feet," she whispered.

"Sure, why not?" Nina chuckled. "Come with us, girls. I know a perfect place for you to pick some clothes."

"Thanks a lot, girls," Kenny pointed out. "Now we can go to the Kratts' house and set everything up. Especially Mina's place, that has to be the best." He covered his mouth after what he just said. Nellie and Trevor snickered behind him.

* * *

Aidan ran to alert the children, while spreading all over invitations to the Wild Kratts officialization celebration. One of the papers was carried by the wind. Nearby on the park, Tommy and Coraline played some baseball.

"So… do you think I have the chance of playing for the big leagues someday?" she asked, while throwing the ball.

"Sure you do, buddy. You're the best launcher I ever met."

"You're just saying becuase you're my friend."

"Nope. Honest truth," Tommy chuckled, as he took some water to drink. Then, the paper reached him. "Oh, you heard the mess up from today? Someone altered the date for the Officilaization reunion for today."

"What?" Coraline gasped.

"True. Someone messed up the date in the invitations somehow," Tommy commented. "They said it was a typo, but I guess they weren't paying much attent-"

"Oh, no! Oh, no!"

"W-what's wrong, Coraline?" The girl sighed.

"My… my parents received a work proposition… and they said that we needed to move to another city… and the moving day ended up being… right today."

"WHAT?!"

"They said they would call to assure of their work proposition, but my dad told us to set everything up the beginning of this week. I was really upset, though, so I didn't help with the package."

"You're moving? And you didn't even tell me?!"

"I'm sorry, Tommy. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings! You think I don't think this is unfair too?" Coraline started to cry. Then, her cellphone rang. She saw the message she received.

"Well, then what are you waiting for? Go pack everything… and leave to another town..." Tommy pouted, letting his helmet fall onto the grass, as he left. Coraline wiped her tears, and turned around.

Gavin rushed on his bicycle, spreading the invitations. Jenny, Katie and Ellie were nearby inspecting the worms on the ground and the pigeons around.

Marvin was precisely flying around that place, only this time he was with someone by his side.

"There you go, sweetie. This is the perfect place for you to make some friends." He patted a strange-looking blonde girl, that glitched to reveal a mechanical exterior. "Hey, hey, calm down. Try to keep your holographic mode on by not getting nervous."

The girl nodded, with a uncertain look. Then, she whispered something in his ear.

"Look… I know you did some… bad things when you still didn't had artifical intelligence, but I don't think those children carried such a grudge related to you." She looked down, still not sure. "Trust me, Mareen. Those kids will love you!"

The two then were interrupted by an invitation bumping into Marvin's face. Marvin saw there an perfect opportunity. "What do you know? Today my friends, the Wild Kratts, will officialize a group of girls as agents."

Mareen feared a bit, and it made her holo-mode glitch more and more, and her nearly to fall. Marvin rushed to catch her before she could fall on the floor.

"Relax, Mareen. Play it cool. It will all be fine, I promise," Marvin assured, giving his sister a hug. "I'll be by your side all the time, just in case." The Zachbot girl smiled to him.

Under them, Patricia ran after the baby golden bamboo lemur.

"Get back here, Goldpuff! I gotta send you back to Madagascar!" Then, as the baby lemur started climbing, she climbed after it. Then, as she stopped to catch her breath, she saw Goldpuff had got away.

"I really need to get back to practicing climbing."

Goldpuff, climbing down the tree, saw Christine pulling a cart with many CDs, and snuck into it with a leap.

* * *

In a clothing store, Laura hurried with some dresses.

"These three are the last hope to satisfy you, girls. You've tried all my collection."

"What do you think, girls?" Isa asked showing the two young girls, their choice of dresses, in respectively their favourite brother's color.

"I think you're spending more time in the dressroom than I do in my home back in the Arctic," Nua pointed out.

"And remember, you gotta seem relaxed, but not much," Nina pointed out. "You have to keep your posture right, and not look nervous."

"Nervous? Who's nervous? I'm not nevous!" Yara tried to not look nervous, but the sweat on her head incriminated her.

"Wow… this reminds me of the time I was going to be officialized as an agent," Nua reminded.

"Really?" Tami asked.

"Yeah… It was so strange, and I was really nervous, but due to the importance and urgency of that ceremony, I had to keep msyelf calm. I mean, when you're going to do something so important, you can't look like you're going to faint." Then, Nua saw the girls were about to faint themselves. Nina looked at her.

"Something tells me that didn't help much."

* * *

Chrstine arrived with her cart with CDs, and entered her room. Susan threw around all her CDs with a loud grunt.

"Nothing! Nothing that we hadn't played alrteady!"

"No giving up now, sis. I've just returned from the other side of the city with some other CDs," the eldest twin pointed out. By that instant, Goldpuff snuck into the room.

"But we've been on this serartch for hours!" Susan lamented. "And it makes it worse the fact that we may disappoint our big brother and little bro." By that instant, the baby lemur knocked out one CD the girls have not tiered.

Christine looked behind, and not seeing anything besides the CD, she picked it up and put it to play.

*BG music: Pop Culture - Madeon*

"Hey… I never heard THIS one…" Chrsitime commented, seeing how good the sound was, and picked up her tambourine, beating to the rhytym. Susan danced around with her guitar, enjoying the tune.

For them, it was pretty fun, but not to Goldpuff, who escaped through the window due to the loudness of the sound. But then, their musical thrill was interrupted by a stare at the clock.

"Oh my gosh! We're late!"

"Don't worry. I've got this." Susan placed on a pair of sunglasses.

In a boom, they were out of the music store, with Susan driving her Party Car, with a DJ station attached to it.

As they drove around the streets, they passed by many kids, including Trevor, Nellie and Nina. Patricia caught a ride as well, after catching Goldpuff. Passing by Coraline, who ran to somewhere, holding Tommy's helmet, she ended up hitchiking by accident, and so did Ronan's friends, Sani, and the ones that fed the pidgeons in the Falcon City adventure.

Linda Kratt took out the quickly prepared food to the backyard, in the Kratts' household. The Tortuga had just landed nearby. Gavin, Aidan and Ronan pointed out in a rush where all things should be.

Seeing the Celebration, Susan adjusted her sunglasses. With a quick drift, the whole gang arrived in a jump. Cujo, Chris's St. Bernard, looked up.

" _Loyalty… more than a trait…. a mission. A purpose to follow. My loyalty is as strong as all these kids'. I mean… who else would hurry so much to be present at today's ceremony? As croc moms are loyal to their babies, and eagles are loyal to their nests… they all are loyal to my owner and his brother."_ The dog yawned, and looked as the car landed.

"Martin would be proud of you," Christine commented, as they came out of the car, and the kids rushed over. Aviva and Koki were present already, discussing with each other.

"What do you mean I should have brought it?"

"I've handled the gifts last time! It was your turn!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Girls, please, not in front of the kids," Clarissa commneted. "I hope the guys get here in time."

In the seats, Marvin arrived, sitting next to the nervous Mareen.

"Hey, I've seen you before," Nellie pointed out. Mareen held Marvin's arm.

"I'm sorry. My little sister is a bit shy around actual people."

"Anyone told you… that you look just like Martin?"

"Yeah… it's a long story."

Tommy sat in the front line, sighing. Then, Coraline appeared, surprising him.

"You forgot this." She handed him his helmet, while tried to start a converstion. "Ends up my father denied the proposition, so we won't be going anywhere."

"Right… so you told me something you didn't wanted. Well, you're not the only one with a secret. You know that rare baseball card you got once from that famous player? I LOST IT! AND CAN'T FIND IT!" Tommy stared seriously to Coraline, but ended up smiling and chuckling. "Wow, after saying deep secrets, you do feel better."

"That's what best friends are for, Tommy," Coraline assured, and they both hugged, forgetting about before. Nua entered and sat right next to Patricia. Then, Sam, who was sneezing a lot, arrived with David and Elsa.

"Sorry. Sam here's allergic to flower pollen." David said, as Sam loudly sneezed, catapulting himself to the background. "I told we should have made this ceremony in a temple, but they never listen to me."

"Everybody here?" Gavin asked. The girls arrived like they had run the Marathon, in dresses of the bros' respective colors. "Wow, you girls look pretty!"

"You look like the Kratt Bros, but prettier!" Ronan pointed out.

"Thanks. But hey, where are the brothers anyway?" Yara asked. Then, the brothers arrived, panting, like they ran the Marathon.

"Phew, We made it."

"Where were you guys?" Susan asked accusingly.

"The gryphon back in Artemis's temple escaped, and we had to bring it back!" Martin wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Anyway, we're ready!" Chris prepared to speak.

"And I guess so are we," Yara sighhed, as the girls stopped in fropnt of them.

"Nervous, huh?" Gavin pointed out. "Don't worry, everything will be just fine."

"Well… before anything, I want to give a piece of my mind, that came to me when me and my brothers were leading with… something else," Chris commented. "I was thinking about… life. About how life has many paths, and how each bring consequences, bad and good ones." The public heard the Kratt in green's words attentiously.

"However, we cannot expect all to go wrong at once, and neither all to go okay as well. We all have difficulties to face life, but it's when we pass by these dificulties that we truly can go on." While hearing these words, Nua and Nellie look at each other, and Mareen and Trevor to each other. They all smiled to each other, and Nellie gave Mareen a pearl necklace, to Marvin's happiness.

"We can't live afraid of what haven't come yet. If we don't try, we'll never find out how good or bad can anything be." Yi and Gavin stared at each other with uncertainess, but ended up making amends.

"These girls in front of us have tried their best, and ended up finding out the best of themselves to help those in need, creatures or people." The girls blushed in response.

"And it's now, with the biggest pride in the world, that we make you three, Yara, Tami and Isa, official Wild Kratts agents, and consider your request to create a facility of the Wild Kratts Teens!" Chris finished his speech, and the public applauded as the girls's eyes teared up. They received their Creaturepods, in their favorite colors.

"Woo-hoo!" Mina cheered. "I'm so happy for them!" She hugged Kenny, blushing in response a bit after that.

As the girls apporached the Wild Kratts Kids, they all greeted them as official members.

"All together now!" Bite-Size called, in his human form. "We need a picture for the Wild Kratts Diary!" The kids gathered around the Krtatts' hosuehold, and the bros joined the girls in the center. The rest of the team spread around the scene.

"Now everyone! Say Creatures!" Martin cheered.

"Creatures!"

 _Click!_

Later, back in the treehouse, Yara and her friends placed the picture in their album.

"Wow… who knew a typo could join so many people?" Tami chuckled.

"I know, right?" Yara chuckled. "Well, we're officiallly agents now."

"This calls for a celebration." Isa brought some milk-shakes for the girls. "A toast… to another day in the life of the Wild Kratts Teens!"

"To a Day in the Life!" the girls cheered.

Back to the Tortuga, Martin looked behind, as his sprigs twitched.

"Martin? Something wrong?" Chris asked.

"Uh… just a 4th wall break. Nothing more," Martin chuckled.


End file.
